1941
by friendslover99
Summary: New York,WWII-Friends in one of the most tumultuous war eras
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've never done a period story and I'm worried about being inaccurate or incorrect about events during WWII. This was a story I've been thinking of before OldMondlerLover's ''For What It's Worth'' and StarbuckMeggie's ''You'', whom I thank and give credit to for inspiration. This contains some language and adult content, depending on how far this will go in content. Also, today is my 16 birthday! :)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _December 1941_

After Monica picked up her six-year-old daughter Bonnie from school, She stopped by Central Perk where the rest of the group were. Bonnie was Monica's daughter from her previous relationship with Richard. Richard never wanted kids nor wanted to get married, But when Monica became pregnant with Bonnie, he left her, therefore, Bonnie never knew her father. They were going to meet everyone at the coffee house because Ross was introducing his long-time friend to the group.

When Monica and Bonnie walked into Central Perk, Monica noticed a man sitting with him. He wore a blue button-up shirt with rolled-up short sleeves, brown pants, and suspenders. ''Chandler, you know my sister, Monica'' Ross introduced him to Monica, ''and this is my niece, Bonnie''.

Chandler shook Monica's hand. He was a bit surprised at how much she changed since the last time they met. Chandler first met Monica during Christmas. Monica was a chubby 14-year-old then. ''So you've-?'' he asked. ''Lost weight,yes'' Monica finished his question. ''Well, you look great'' Chandler said awkwardly.

Monica looked down at Bonnie. ''Bonnie, did you say hi?'' she asked. Bonnie looked shyly up at Chandler at first. ''It's a pleasure to meet you'' she said politely. ''It's a pleasure to meet you too'' Chandler replied.

''So how did you two meet each other?'' Phoebe asked. Phoebe was the ''rosy riveter'' of the group. Her mother killed herself and her father was physically abusive, so she was sent to live with her grandmother. By the time she was 19, she decide to go out on her own. Due to the abuse of her father, she was untrusting to men at first and outsmarted them by working in places like shipyards and offices.

''Well, me and Ross were transferred to the same unit and that's how we met'' explained Chandler.

''So you guys have known each other for a long time?'' asked Joey.

''Yeah'' replied Ross.

''Oh, Monica, I forgot to tell you that Chandler's moving in with me across the hall'' Joey said to Monica.

''Oh, that's great'' she said.

Later, at Monica's apartment, She was washing dishes while Bonnie was in bed. Chandler walked in the apartment. ''Hey'' he said as he walked in. ''Hey'' Monica noticed him,''You know,it's kinda late''. ''Well, I'm sometimes a night owl'' Chandler said,'' I mean I'm not one of those loners that would drink booze and talk about their love life''. ''There's nothing wrong with that'' Monica said. ''Tell me more about you?'' Chandler asked.

''Why do you need to know?''

''It's just we know little about each other. what? is it a problem?''

''You could be some cock-eyed physcopath''

''How come there's always that possibility?''

''Well, you would know'' Monica walked to the refrigerator, ''Want a Soda pop?''

''Sure''

Monica handed him a cherry soda bottle while she drank a grape one. ''You know, Chandler, you're not that bad'' she said. ''You're not bad yourself'' he replied. He smiled at Monica for a moment, taking in her beauty. Monica also thought Chandler was charming and liked the smile he made as he stared at her. Then, Bonnie slowly walked into the kitchen. She wore a white floral nightgown and held a teddy in her hand. ''Mommy?'' she spoke up. ''What is it, baby?'' Monica asked her. ''I can't sleep'' Bonnie replied. ''Would you excuse me?'' Monica asked Chandler and he accepted. She picked up Bonnie and started to walk to Bonnie's bedroom.

''Do you want me to sing to you?'' Monica asked her.

''Yes'' Bonnie said, ''Can you sing to Teddy too?''

''Yes, Bonnie'' Monica chuckled. After she tucked Bonnie in, she laid next to her and stroked her curly brown hair. ''Do you want me to sing 'Rock a Bye Baby?'' Monica asked. ''That's for babies'' said Bonnie. ''I don't think it's for babies'' Monica replied, ''I think I know one you'd like''

''What is it?'' Bonnie asked.

''It was a song I sang to you when you when you were a baby''.

She sang to her ''Hush Little Baby''. After Bonnie went to sleep, Monica returned to the kitchen. ''I just had to put my daughter back to sleep'' Monica said. ''How long have you've been mom?'' Chandler asked.

''Well, she's six so 6 years'' she replied, ''Her dad walked out when I was pregnant''

''Mon, I'm sorry''

''It's fine. Me and Bonnie always make the best of it with being just the two of us''

''I should be going back to the apartment''

''That's fine. see you around'' Monica said, giving him a simple smile.

''You too'' Chandler gave a crooked smile before leaving.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since Chandler lived in the apartment building and he began to warm up to the rest of the was at Monica's apartment helping her decorate the Christmas tree. Chandler walked into the apartment and joined the rest to decorate the tree. The station on the radio played ''Button Up Your Overcoat'' by Dick Haymes. ''Hey, Monica, I was wondering if we go out this weekend?'' Chandler asked Monica. Monica stopped and looked at him. Did this mean date?, she thought. ''Sure'' she said. ''Ok'' Chandler said. Monica walked into the kitchen to get a glass of lemonade and Rachel followed her.

''So what did Chandler say to you?'' Rachel asked her.

''He asked me if we could could out this weekend'' Monica replied.

''To me, that sounds like he asked you out on a date''

''That's what I thought. Do you think he starting to like me?''

''It sounds like it. Are you going to give in?''

''He's probably not asking me out It's maybe going to be two friends going out for the day''

''Mommy, I want to hang up the star'' Bonnie said as she walked towards Monica holding the Christmas star.

''Oh right. Ross, do you mind helping her?''

''Sure'' Ross said.

''Up, you go!'' Ross picked up Bonnie and raised her to the top of the Christmas tree where she placed the star.

* * *

"What's been going on with you and Monica?" Joey asked as he grabbed two Coca-Cola bottles from the refrigerator. "Nothing, I just think she's.. really amazing" Chandler said. "Oh, so you like her?" Joey hinted.

"Well-"

"Look, I know you're into her and she's seems to be into you, and believe me, Monica can be a hell of a catch, But there's something you should know"

"And what is that?"

"That she's Ross' sister, and she's been a single mother since Richard left her with Bonnie. Don't you think this is something you should tell Ross first?"

"Tell me what?" Ross asked as he walked in the apartment. Joey gave Chandler a look, urging him to go tell him about Monica. Chandler got up from his chair and walked towards Ross. "Listen I-" Chandler was about to speak.

"So you're going out with my sister?" asked Ross.

"Who told you?"

"Rachel" he said, "Look, man, I appreciate you taking her out because she's really been through a lot"

"So you're ok with that?"

"Yeah".

"Hey, welcome to the gang" Joey said as he clinked his bottle to Chandler's.

* * *

The morning after, everyone went over to Monica's apartment for breakfast. "So you're really going on a date with Chandler?" Phoebe asked quietly to Monica before sipping her coffee. "Who told you?" Monica asked. "Oh, Rachel who told Ross" she replied. "Look, Monica, you haven't done this in forever, you should be happy" Rachel explained. "I know" said Monica.

Then, a breaking news report flared up from the radio. " _It has reported that there has been an attack on Pearl Harbor earlier this morning"_ the reporter says, " _The attack happened at 7:55 am when Japanese dive-bombers came down on Pearl Harbor on Oahu, Hawaii. 2,300 military soldiers were killed, 1,000 of them were wounded. This was said to be an act towards the United States to prevent territorial expans-"._

"You don't need to listen to that" Monica said to Bonnie as she turned it off.

"Those bastards" Phoebe said.

Chandler abruptly walked out on to the balcony. "'The hell was that about?" Joey asked. Monica followed him outside the balcony. Chandler stood there smoking a cigarette. "Hey, are you okay?" Monica asked. "Not really" he replied. She stood next to him as they both looked at the illuminus view of the city. "What is this crazy, fucked up world we live in anyway?" asked Monica. "It's called Earth" Chandler said sarcastically.


End file.
